The One Where Light Gets Drugged
by BewareTheLorelei
Summary: While investigating a case with L, Light gets drugged. Hilarity ensues... "L, let's have a baby." Yaoi LXLight I do not own Death Note, that is why this if FAN fiction and L is dead. Rated for language and slightly suggestive situations.


**Hi everyone! So this is a lot of firsts for me! First DN FF, first one-shot, and first yaoi! So I could use criticism if you have it. I love reviews so tell me what you think!**

A European plaza -top floor

After Light was proven innocent of being Kira, he and L worked together frequently. It was a pleasant situation for the both of them; both men enjoyed the others' company and cases were being solved faster than ever before.

Currently, they were in Europe, investigating a string of robberies. Somehow, each time the thief was able to break into the building, procure his prize and leave. This was simple enough, except, not a single alarm was ever triggered; not a finger print was ever left, and not a hair was ever found.

"L, look at this." Light said. On the screen of his laptop was a map marking all the targeted locations in the area. All the museums, convenient stores, and banks that had been targeted followed a pattern, and two overlapping pentagons had formed.

"When all targeted locations are connected, they form a spider's web." L finished. "But where will the thief strike next?" Of course L was already 96.7 percent sure where the robbery would take place, but he enjoyed testing Light every so often and his input was valuable.

Light knew this also and didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed the challenge and was honored that someone with such a beautiful mind found his thoughts precious. His reply was, "Obviously, he's going straight for the center of the web. He's connecting the dots. Also, he wants us-or at least you -to know that. Most likely, he's testing himself. He wants to see if he can beat _The Great Dete_ctive _L_"

L smiled his (adorable) half-moon smile as Light continued with his explanation. "That is the only reason why there are two pentagons instead of one. He knew he hadn't drawn your attention yet. If you recall, we came after the seventh robbery. After that the last three robberies happened more frequently; instead of a week in between there was only a matter of days. Since this is supposed to be the grand finale, I suspect that our thief will want to take more time in order to plan everything perfectly. Also, the last location is a museum. It's larger and more popular than the rest, which means more security."

Another thing L liked about Light was the fact that he didn't have to explain everything to him, as he did with most everyone else. They could draw the same conclusion and know it with nothing more than a bit of eye contact. "Hm, I agree. This crime spree will end in just six days."

**~~Spicy Lamas~~**

Natural History museum -surveillance room

Everything was set. On the outside it looked like a normal night for the now closed museum, but on the inside two of the greatest minds in the universe were hard at work and really to catch a criminal.

Light and L sat silently in front of several screens in a dark room. They were playing the waiting game. They had been for the last half an hour. Then, at exactly 11:59 pm, something caught L's eye. There was a shadow slowly moving down the hallway from the front entrance. There were no security officers on the floor -at least there were not supposed to be.

Just as L was about send the awaiting police officers to retrieve the man, a mysterious gas-filled the room. Being the prepared man he was, he happened to keep a mask in his pocket. It was no gas mask but it would keep most of it out of his system. Light, however, was screwed.

L quickly guided Light out of the foggy room, and into the hallway. "Suspect is now in custody. You can leave the rest to us, Ryusaki." Said a voice through the radio hooked to L's jeans. He ignored it and called for Watari to get an ambulance. After a quick explanation, highlighted by the now unconscious Light, the men raced down to the fast approaching vehicle.

As L tried to get in the ambulance with Light a paramedic held him back. "Only family is allowed to ride with the patient." She said.

"I'm his…" L paused. What could he say? It was obvious they were not related. But that also brought L to another question. What was he to Light? And for that matter, what was Light to him?

The paramedic must have taken his sudden silence as something else because she blushed and said, "Oh, you're his lover? Go ahead then."

LOVER…? Well it was most certainly not true, but if it allowed him to stay in the ambulance, he wasn't about to correct her. Besides, Light couldn't even be upset with him since he hadn't actually been the one to suggest the idea. L saw no downside.

**~~Spicy Lamas~~**

After an hour and a half of waiting, the blood work had finally come back. "It seems like a common sleeping gas, but it has been tampered with. An unknown substance has been added and our database can't pick it up. As far as we know it's not deadly and Mr. Yagami should be fine once he wakes up. You can take him home, but if anything unusual should happen please contact me immediately." The doctor said to L.

So L took Light back to their hotel room -which they shared despite the fact that an entire floor of rooms was currently being rented by Watari. Light said the clicking of L's keyboard helped him fall asleep. Of course, L never really slept, being the insomniac he was, and would sit on the bed and work while Light slept.

After laying the still-sleeping Light on the bed, he grabbed his laptop and a piece of strawberry cheesecake and reviewed the interrogation.

**~~Spicy Lamas~~**

"L?" Light murmured as he woke up from his twelve-hour sleep. For some reason he felt really…weird. Like, his mind…just, didn't work right. "What happened?"

L looked over at the man next to him. Light seemed confused, but that was to be expected. "The thief, Walter Niles, planted gas that knocked you unconscious. Are you feeling alright now?" He was genuinely concerned for Light's well being.

Well, Light was very puzzled at the moment, because he was pretty sure that L was just talking about magic gnomes…and well I think it's easy to see why that would cause confusion. But right now, Light didn't care about magic gnomes or whatever else the detective was saying. No, he was too busy gazing at the godly man in front of him. When had L gone and became sexy? "L, when did you get sexy?" Seriously, he was curious.

"I don't believe my appearance has changed since the last time you saw me." It was L's turn to be confused. Since when had Light thought he was attractive? Did that count as abnormal behavior? Should he call the doctor?

"L have I ever told you I love you?" Light asked suddenly.

At this point it was obvious whatever substance was in the gas had yet to be flushed from Light's system and was causing his brain to malfunction. So for now, L would play along. It would be easier than trying to explain what was going on to Light. "No, Light, you have not."

Light's face suddenly became very regretful and he tackled L into a hug. "I'm so sorry, L! I love you, don't worry! I know you know that, but I should say it anyway. Never forget that, okay!"

"I-I…love you too." The more L thought about the words the more he realized they were true. Another thing he realized was that a drugged Light was painfully similar to a normal Misa Amane.

The expression that came over the drugged boy's face this time was one of both joy and seriousness. "L, let's have a baby."

The look on L's face could have won an award. "Um…uh…hm…that is not possible…"

"Of course it is; anything is possible when you love someone enough! Make love to me L! Give me the gift of new life!"

L was at a complete loss for words, and that didn't happen very often. "I-I- I need cake!" With that L was sprinting towards the kitchenette.

Okay, maybe explaining **_was _**easier than this, but it was too late now, damn it! As he closed the door to the kitchenette, L was thankful Light hadn't followed him; increasingly so when he spotted Watari reading the news paper and sipping coffee. "Is something wrong, L?" Watari asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just need cake." He replied -though more for himself than for Watari.

The elderly man raised a bushy, white eyebrow, "I could have brought you cake. Is something wrong with Light?"

Damn. Sometimes L wished Watari didn't pay so much attention to him. "Light has awoken and is acting rather… strangely."

"Oh, how so?"

"I believe his brain is malfunctioning." L said while cutting a rather large slice of angel food cake with butter cream icing.

Watari laughed at the childish explanation. "Shall I go check up on him?"

L shrugged but didn't comment when Watari followed him back to the room. What bothered him was the scene he saw when opening the door. Light was curled in a ball on the bed, and sobbing quite loudly. "Light," He said carefully. "Are you all right?"

Unexpectedly, Light burst up in bed and held a pillow to his chest. His face was puffy from tear but at the same time you could tell he was furious. "**Why don't you love me?! After all we've been through, am I still not good enough for you?! WHY, L!**"

Watari was caught in between being shocked and trying not to burst into laughter. I wasn't often you saw either of the men in front him show such emotion, and it was bitterly obvious neither knew how to control it. It didn't help that one of them was currently off their rocker. All in all, it was hilarious! "Well, I understand what you meant when you said he was acting strange." He mumbled to L. Of course Light over heard, and had to say _something._

"**Oh! And now you think I'm strange! Nothing is good enough for you is it?! You can't just be happy with what you have! You can't be happy with me!**" Light was now so incredibly enraged, he walked over and bitch slapped L right in the face.

Cradling his stinging cheek, L stood with his mouth agape. Light had slapped him - _slapped him._ Then, with another sudden mood swing, Light was crying, and kissing his reddened cheek. "I'm so sorry, Love! I don't know what came over me! I was just so angry, and I took it out on you. That was unfair of me. If you'll forgive me, I promise I'll be better! I promise!" He pleaded.

"Okay, Light, I forgive you. Why don't you lie down, it's late." At this point, L just needed a minute to think without an emotional breakdown waiting to happen next to him.

"Okay, L, I'll lay down…if you lie with me." The pleading look in his big brown eyes was too much for the detective.

"Fine," He sighed. "But you have to go to sleep."

"I will, I will!" Light chirped, literally dragging L to the bed and laying him down. Afterward, he climbed over L and cuddled into his side.

Watari chuckled as he walked out of the room, turning the lights of as he went. "_Have a nice night, boys._"

L wasn't sure why this was but he had a feeling Watari's statement wasn't exactly as innocent as it sounded. But he was so physically and emotionally tired he didn't care at the moment. For the first time in quite a while, L allowed himself to really sleep.

Next time, he was putting the mask on Light. Like hell he was going through that again…

**~~Spicy Lamas~~**

Video cameras were a wonderful thing. Especially when they provide proof (and entertainment) that someone else was doing something really stupid (and hilarious).

"Please tell me this footage is fake." Light groaned. Needless to say, he had just finished watching the recording from the cameras kept in his and L's room for security reasons (yes, security measures not all those dirty - but _oh so fun_- thoughts you were just having).

L was quite enjoying the sweet payback he gave after being put in such uncomfortable situations. "I'm sorry Light, but nothing will change the authenticity of those tapes."

Light groaned as he banged his head into the desk for the fifth time that morning. It wouldn't have been so bad if he could recall doing these things. But no, he had to wake up curled up next to L. Even that would have not been so bad if he had not screamed and pushed him out of bed and onto the floor. Light groaned again.

"Well, Light, we need to get back to work. I have a new case already picked out." As much as L would love to sit and watch Light wallow in embarrassment, he knew they would have to get back to work eventually.

"Wait, L." Light called. A heavy blush was laid over his cheeks for some unknown reason. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

_Well played Light, well-played._

**Okay, I had a LOT of fun with this, if you couldn't tell. XD So did ya like? Did ya, did ya, did ya? lolz**

**P.S. This one-shot exactly 2,222 words! XD My favorite number is two...Yeah...lol**

**!Reviews=Love!**


End file.
